Immersive content capture devices, such as an Omnidirectional Content Capture (OCC) device, allow recording of omnidirectional, 360° video. Placing an omnidirectional camera at, for example, a sports event lets remote viewers access the omnidirectional video feed, or parts of the omnidirectional video feed. The content from the omnidirectional video feed can be viewed on virtual reality (VR) goggles, for example, or a part of it can be framed for a regular screen and viewed as normal video.
While the omnidirectional video feed from an event can be enjoyed on a remote screen, the content may look bland due to the large depth of field of the video. In some cases, the viewer may wish to emphasize or focus on a particular person or object of interest in the content. For example, in a football game, the viewer may wish to follow a certain player. A regular camera can focus on the viewing target, with objects closer to and further away from the viewing target being out of focus, but this is not possible with content where the focus of attention is not known at shooting time.
Embodiments of the present invention provide for user control to personalize a hyper focal captured omnidirectional video and depth of field/camera characteristic aspects.